Judicial Nation Sheriffald
Info There's no branch office of Echigoya Firm in this country. (16-38) Inn where the advance party of Echigoya Firm is staying. (16-39)The advance party was a noble girl working directly under Echigoya Firm's manager, Elterina. She can use summoning magic, hence she's got a variety of ways to secretly gather info and get in touch with someone. The beastkin that Zena-san saved was a local from a village near the corrupt city Dodobu, I employed him as a local representative to establish Echigoya Firm at the city. (16-42) Saga Empire is very close by to this country. (16-38) Everything's white in this country. The building color here being predominantly white, is probably because of the building materials taken from a nearby mountain. "This place reminds me of Weasel Empire Parish." (Sera) Bland whitish attires the people wear. They consist of plain-looking white shirts and slacks, but maybe because the practice of ironing clothes is well known here, there's not even a wrinkle on their clothes. And despite the fairly cold climate, few people wear thick clothing. And if they do, that means they're capable of deploying anti-detection barriers. The God's Trial is a common knowledge amongst the populace from temple worships and folklores. Shiga Kingdom absolutely has no diplomatic relations with this country, there is no embassy, not even any spy situated here. Currency One Emir is a silver coin. 200 emirs even converted to Shiga Kingdom's, that's still 40 gold coins. System It's a peculiar judicial based country. The social system similar to ancient Greece, where the government is directly ruled by the people. But only people who passed the bar examination have the right to cast votes. The tour guidebook did mention that Nation Sheriffald had a peculiar trial. Servicemen and guards have different jurisdictions. Laws and Security Military officer of this country, commanding officer of a 100-man platoon. People are gathering at a wisteria trellis in the center of the park, they make some kind of trial. Judge who watches over the scale. Most of the parks we happened to see on our way here had ongoing trials under the blue sky. Most of the people with the skill Discerner, they seem to be serving under the country, a great majority of them is inside a building called Judicial Bureau, while the several remaining ones are in the Main Temple. The presiding judge turns back toward the Truth Discerners behind him. Apparently those Truth Discerners are bearers of of Conviction gift and Fathom skill. Drinking liquor is prohibited in this country. (16-39) Dispatch the national soldiers and knights if the guards can't handle them. Problems Heinous crime syndicate that gnaws at this country, Dujii. (16-38) Apparently their operations extend to many things like distilling liquor, to smuggling salt and stuff. (16-39) Crime Syndicate Dujii itself never actually exists. It's a cover used by the people belonging to the authority and the judicial organ for when they're doing something unlawful. In countries with bad public orders and rampant crimes like this. Social Situation Demi-humans are discriminated against here. In this Judicial Nation Sheriffald, the positions of high ranking officials at Judicial Bureau are like those of nobles in other countries, so they might have access to the City Core terminal. Exchange Rate * 1 Shiga Gold Coin = 5 emirs (silver coin) Places * Urion main Temple * Bakery ** With an underground bar * Judicial Bureau ** Chief of Central Judicial Bureau (fat bald middle-aged man) (head of Dujii) *** 3 Vice chiefs: **** Bupa * Guard Bureau ** Guard Bureau's guardroom *** Chief *** Director (gray-haired old man) *** Inspector Stary * Illicit brewery at the central district (Zou-dono's brewery) * Underground bars at the downtown Food * Local Product: Nothing in particular (Tourism Ministry document) * Choice Liquor: None (Tourism Ministry document) * Bread from bakery. * Sheriffa Potato from diner (dry texture, the sour aftertaste was just too much) * There's lots of gallete-like cuisines made from Sheriffa Potato and flour. Trivia *Ace Attorney references. Category:Country Category:Judicial Nation Sheriffald Category:Places Category:Capital